Imaging systems are employed for many different purposes. However, conventional imaging systems for imaging the brain or other parts of the body tend to be large and bulky and, thus, not easily portable. Conventional imaging systems may also require a lot of power for operation. Due to the size and complexity of conventional imaging systems, these systems tend to be expensive to procure, operate, and maintain.